Question: A rectangle is $3$ feet long. The rectangle is also $8$ feet wide. What is its area?
Answer: $3\text{ ft}$ $8\text{ ft}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 feet. The width is 8 feet. Thus the area is $3\times8$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 8 = 24 $ We can also count 24 square feet.